Ranger
Background A hard life in the wilderness has made the Rangers into what they are: Alert hunters who prove time and again that they are at least a match for all other beings of creation. From an early age, young members of the clan learn knowledge that has been passed down through millennia, as the traditions of Rangers are as old as humanity itself. Over time, their intense involvement with nature and their inherent inner balance has given them an almost magical ability to wield the blade bow. Once all men were hunters, but while many of them gradually turned away from a life with nature, the Rangers stayed true to their original way of life, making them much feared outsiders. But now the fists of the forest have called for an alliance with the ancient order, against those who would disturb the balance. Eager to meet the threat head-on, the agile hunters have answered that call. Description Rangers are not only outstanding archers, but are also adept at melee. Their style is characterized by dynamics, as they stay constantly in motion. They choose their targets from afar, first weakening them with arrows and then striking them down in close combat with their blade bow. Role The role of a Ranger in a group is very often discussed by the players. The unofficial Ranger's role in a group is "multi-role" or "offensive support". Rangers have the highest Crowd Control of all classes, and are a great complement for the group. Even if the tank needs to disengage because of low health, the Ranger can use his/her skills to disable the enemies long enough for the tank to replenish and get back to his function, or give time to the Spellweavers to deal as much damage as possible. This fluidity allows for a more flexible character build than the Dragonknight or Spellweaver. A ranger can be a 'tank ranger' that uses melee skills more heavily and has a lot of speed, HP and armor. Another ranger build, the 'artillery ranger' will focus more on long-range combat and has more critical hit precentage and damage from a distance. : Tank Range''r: : Carries a shortbow (improves melee speed), shield (block and better armor), and focuses on slowing down enemies from afar before settling into a 'tank' role like that of the Dragonknight. The Ranger, thus, acts more like Dragonknight relief and/or support. : ''Artillery Ranger: : Carries a longbow (more damage), quiver (high critical hit), and focuses on dealing high amounts of damage with long-distance shots and wolves in tandem with Spellweavers. The Ranger, thus, acts as Spellweaver support and stays away from melee. Pros *Both ranged and melee attacks *Balance between attack and defense stats *Great Crowd Control capability *Great mobility and escaping options *Buff skills Cons *Slow regeneration of resource (Concentration) *Ranged skills are easy to dodge without precise timing and anticipation of opponent movement. *Building a ranger is not as straight-forward so it requires more time and planning as far as choosing talents and crafting/identifying equips with the stats you want that fit your playstyle. *Skills cost lots of concentration. Maximum concentration only 100 (easily depleted). Talent Tree Experience Tree - Ranger Fame Tree - Ranger Group Talents - Ranger Resource Refill Rate 8 concentration per second Skills For more info about the skills, click here Trivia It is one of the most versatile characters A ranger is the highest in the PvP leaderboard Category:Classes